The Last Lilmothiit: Beginning of a Legend
by TheTameLionsHonor
Summary: Kanji Vanquen Lintharion is the last of the Lilmothiit race and wanders into Skyrim only to find himself in a turning point in history. After barely surviving a dragon attack, he meets Ma'Zelas and the two become partners in their journey through the harsh tundra of Skyrim. Part One of an ongoing retelling of The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim, please leave reviews as it helps me a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Lilmothiit: A species of vulpine (fox) humanoids who inhabited the Black Marsh in the First and Second Eras before supposedly being wiped out by the Knahaten Flu in 2E 560. Likely related to the Khajiit of Elsweyr, the Lilmothiit are a hardy people most likely native to Tamriel as opposed to men and mer, who migrated from foreign continents. Unlike their beastfolk cousins, the Khajiit and Argonians, Lilmothiit are extremely resilient to magiks of any kind, so much so that sources say they were unable to harness even basic destruction magic. With this, Lilmothiit needed an edge to survive and the race showed incredible proficiency with magiks dealing with souls. Regardless, it has been confirmed by those living in the Black Marsh that the Lilmothiit are extinct so readers needn't worry of meeting one in their travels.

-A Pocket Guide to the Empire: The Extended Edition

* * *

Kanji shook his head at the book, "if only they had a clue."


	2. Chapter 2

On the outskirts of Helgen, a young creature standing on two legs with a foxlike face and a skinny but muscled body walks into the town. He wears a tattered green hood over his shining yellow eyes and dark red fur, on his back was a bow of Ancient Nordic ancestry and a quiver of ebony arrows. On his chest was an armor piece of pure stalthrim and hide made up the rest of his armor set. On his belt was a sword obscured by an ebony sheath despite the blade seemingly not made of ebony itself. Onlookers started whispering among themselves as the mysterious young lilmothiit made his way to the tavern.

The tavern barkeeper was a rugged nord who smelled of mead, a smell that repulsed the vulpine but he was too hungry to care.

"Hello traveler what can I get..." his voice trailed away as he turned to face his customer, "well now, haven't seen any like you before in Skyrim, what's your name young… man?"

The lilmothiit chuckles and looks up from under his hood, "man is correct, I'm Kanji, a drifter."

The barkeep shakes Kanji's hand hesitantly, "nice to meet you Kanji… Is that name foreign?"

"Elsweyr, it means 'gifted tongue' to my kind."

"Ah, I see and… pardon me if I seem rude but, what is your kind?"

Kanji smiles, "Lilmothiit."

The bard in the back stops playing and the small group of people in the tavern cease their conversations and look at Kanji.

Kanji sighs at this reaction.

"Hey! All of you! Go back to your damn drinks!" The bartender shouts, the crowd looks away in response, "forgive them, we don't get many of your kind here since they…"

"Vanished, I'm aware. Don't worry about it, I've had this reaction everywhere I go."

A Breton man storms into the room, "they're here! They've captured Ulfric Stormcloak!"

"Seems you couldn't have come at a worse time my vulpine friend, the execution's about to begin…"

Kanji tilts his head, "execution? What for?"

The barkeep puts down the mug he was cleaning and sighs, "Skyrim's been bloody these past few months. Ulfric Stormcloak is leading a rebellion for Skyrim's freedom to worship whoever they choose to worship. Angered by the White Gold Concordat, the treaty made with the Aldmeri Dominion that banned worship of Talos, Ulfric challenged the current High King of Skyrim to a duel in the old nord way, the High King accepted and Ulfric used his secret weapon right off the bat, the voice…"

Kanji leaned in closer, "you mean he knew the power behind dragonspeak?"

The barkeep nodded, "taught to him by The Greybeards I assume. It won't matter now though, if The Empire has caught him, the war's over. Skyrim will remain allied with the High Elves."

"You don't sound happy."

"I have sympathies with the Stormcloaks but I'd never fight for them. It's sad to see them go but the thing is, I'm just glad that it's finally over… I'm gonna have to close up shop now, I need to see it with my own eyes before I can safely say that the war has ended."

"Understood, I might as well see this pivotal moment in history while I'm here."

The barkeep had everyone else leave and offered to have Kanji watch it with him. He accepted and the two of them walked out just as the final carriage pulled up.

"That man's gonna make a break for it isn't he?" Kanji asks the barkeep.

The barkeep nods, "the look of fear in his eyes says it…"

"You'll never take me!"

"Archers!"

Kanji watches as the arrow pierces the young man in the back, killing him immediately.

"A beautiful shot, shame it had to be tied to bloodshed." Kanji comments aloud.

The commander of the Imperial Legion has the executioner kill one of the Stormcloak soldiers.

"As fearless in death as he was in life…" said one soldier.

Kanji nods after overhearing it.

"Next! The cat!"

A roar overhead sends a chill down the spine of the crowd.

"I said, next prisoner!"

Kanji looks to the sky but, unable to see anything, he turns his head back to the Khajiit who was on the chopping block. Her fur was a brilliant golden brown and her eyes were a beautiful green. Kanji felt sorry for her because, like the man shot down earlier, she didn't seem to be a Stormcloak soldier.

"What in the name of Talos is that?!" The barkeep shouts next to him.

Shooting his gaze to the sky, Kanji sees a blur of black smash into the tower overlooking the execution. A maw of razor-sharp teeth lay below pulsing red eyes of a head that was vaguely reptilian. Wings reminiscent of a bat's that ended in blade-like talons stabbed effortlessly into the stone walls as the beast opened its mouth to speak.

"Move… Move!" Kanji shouted as he pushed the barkeep out of the way, jumping just in time to avoid the energy coming from the voice of the creature. The building behind them cracked and exploded in a violent shower of wood and stone.

As Kanji looked up, he saw the barkeep get up and start running but as soon as Kanji got up to join him, a torrent of flame came from the dragon's mouth and turned the poor soul into a distant memory.

 _I've got one shot to get out of the city… If I can't get out of the gate in less than five minutes, I'm finished…_

Realizing his plight, Kanji looked at his path and ran as he heard the crash of the beast's landing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Kanji had a single moment to realize what was happening before the dragon unleashed its voice at him.

" **Fus Ro Dah!"**

Kanji felt the dragon's words blast against his back, cracking bone and sending him tumbling down the hill in a mess of pain.

Alduin moves closer to the creature that has peaked his curiosity. Not only does it not resemble any other creature he has seen but it has also survived a close-range shout of power. A basic one, true, but nonetheless impressive.

 **"** **Most curious, what are you?"**

Struggling to get up, Kanji uses his sheer force of will to get on his feet and look the dragon in the eyes. He decides the best way to survive is to catch this beast off-guard. What better way than with his second language?

"Hi dreh ni zorox faas ko zu'u, dovah!"₁

Alduin backs up slightly, stunned by this turn of events.

 **"How is this possible? How do you know our tongue? Are you dovahkiin?"**

Kanji shakes his head, "to my knowledge, no. I have always been fascinated with dragonkind, so I am self-taught. I can speak but I cannot use the dragon tongue, if that makes sense,"

 **"So you speak our tongue without power? Impressive for a mortal... A strange part of me wishes to see you live, I shall not give in to it. Farewell Dov Tinvaak."** ₂

Kanji grabs his bow and loads an arrow as Alduin readies for another shout. In the seconds before Alduin lashes out, Kanji makes a silent prayer. _Azura, my Daedric Princess of the Night, guide my arrow and smite this creature of darkness!_

Kanji shoots the arrow as Alduin lowers his head to finish the shout. The arrow pulses with electric force and lodges itself in the wing scales of the beast, causing Alduin to stop mid-shout and allowing Kanji to make a dash for the gate. Alduin charges up again and unleashes a different shout at the fleeing archer.

 **"Krii Lun Aus!"**

As Kanji burst through the burning gates, he feels his body lash out at him. His armor cracks and his mind goes dizzy, sending him tumbling onto the road as Alduin launches one last shout.

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"**

Alduin watches as Kanji's prone form rolls down the hill and stop at the bottom due to hitting a log. Alduin mumbles satisfaction as he flaps his wings to ascend once more. Despite his best efforts though, the arrow remained painfully embedded in his wing.

 **"What form of blessing did that Dov Tinvaak receive to cause that level of bravery and skill? This warrants further investigation... It is fortunate that it coincides with my plans."**

As Alduin flies away, Kanji takes a sharp breath of air, "I survived a dragon... thank you Azura."

In Oblivion, Azura watches her faithful and speaks aloud, "you are quite welcome my Storm Slayer."

* * *

¹Translation: "You do not create fear in me, dragon!"

²Translation: "...Dragon Speaker."


	4. Chapter 4

Kanji lay on the stiff ground at the bottom of the hill to Helgen, bloodied, battered but alive. Forcing himself up as the last roar of the dragon fades away, he focuses on putting one foot in front of the other, praying to Azura that some kind soul will make his or her way to him before a wolf ends his life immediately. He walks around the city before finally walking on to a cobblestone road. A village is just a few steps away but before he can make it, he collapses into unconsciousness.

"Ralof, what do we do? In all my travels, I've never seen something like him…"

"I'm unsure Ma'Zelas, I'm not even sure he's alive… The poor soul must have come from Helgen, the burn marks are clearly from that dragon."

"Wait! He's waking up!"

Kanji opens his eyes, he dazed but recognizes two of the Stormcloaks that were going to be executed at Helgen.

"Ah! You're alive," the nord says, "you must have come from Helgen right? You're damn lucky to have made it out alive."

The Khajiit smiles at him, "seems you could use some help. Here, take my hand."

Unable to speak, Kanji lifts his hand and is picked up by Ralof and Ma'Zelas.

"My sister, Gerdur, will patch you up, good as new. Come on."

Kanji shakily walks with them and the two have him sit on a stump as a family of nords walk over. Ralof and his family talk while Kanji catches his breath.

"Oh my, so these new friends of yours helped you?" Gerdur asks.

Ralof nods, "well sort of, Ma'Zelas and I made it out together but the man over there made it out on his own. We found him collapsed on the road just outside the town and dragged him over."

The man next to Ralof looks at Kanji and Ma'Zelas, "so, you two saw a dragon? What was it like? As big as a house?"

Ma'Zelas answers, "easily the size of the inn here."

"Hate to interrupt," Kanji interrupts, "but would any of you happen to have some healing herbs or…"

Gerdur gasps, "oh, I am so sorry, we got caught up since it's been so long. Here, take these healing potions."

Kanji quickly accepts the potions and gulps them down, feeling the cool sensation wrap his mind as his wounds heal themselves, "thank you, I'm Kanji. Like Ralof said, I came from Helgen, traveled from Elsweyr and got caught up in the chaos while I was watching the executions."

The man, Hod, grumbles, "Watching an execution… What monster would find pleasure in such a thing?"

"Hod!" Gerdur snaps, "The poor Khajiit just survived a dragon encounter and you berate him?"

Ralof interjects, "he's not a Khajiit, Gerdur, he's a... Actually, what are you Kanji?"

"I'm a Lilmothiit."

"I… didn't think there were any left. What brings you to Skyrim fox-friend?" Ma'Zelas asks.

"Nothing special, I've always been a drifter. Guess I just showed up at the wrong place during the wrong time,"

Ralof raises an eyebrow, "you say you just came here, and yet you carry an Ancient Nord bow."

"A gift from an old friend when I left my first home in Black Marsh. She and her family migrated from Skyrim so I assume they brought it with them."

Gerdur speaks, "sounds like you are well traveled. You must have such fascinating stories."

"Heh, nothing too special. Really, this has been the highlight of my life. Facing a dragon head-on and surviving!"

"Wait," Hod says, "you locked eyes with a dragon?! How are you still here?"

Kanji smirks, "ingenuity my friend. I piqued his interest and he held back a little. I think."

"Amazing," Ralof says, mouth dropped, "the Stormcloaks could use someone like you."

"I thought that was a Nord thing."

"No friend, you don't have to be a Nord to fight for Skyrim's independence. Quite the opposite really, every race has a place in the Stormcloaks. Some may disagree with that but you have my word, race has no place in our brotherhood."

Ma'Zelas turns to Kanji, "I'm thinking about joining myself. I saw what was in that keep, the Stormcloaks may be rough but they are in the right on this."

"What did you see?" Gerdur asks.

Ralof sighs heavily, "The Empire… They've been using torture chambers."

"By Azura's Star… Are you saying the Imperial Legion isn't just executing prisoners of war, but torturing them?!"

Ma'Zelas nods, "I saw it with my own eyes. They've tortured Stormcloaks to death for fighting for their ideals."

"By the Nine… First dragons and now torture. Skyrim is in a dark age for certain," Hod says in disbelief.

"Enough of the depressing stuff, where can a fellow get a drink around here?" Kanji asks, "I just stared down a dragon and tumbled down what feels like a thousand mountains, I need some mead to raise my mood."

Hod laughs, "I like you already, we have an inn here which serves some nice drinks but the Riverwood Trader has the best in imports. Don't tell Delphine I said that, alright?"

Kanji chuckles, "alright, I guess I'll be on my way then. Thank you all, I might be dead if not for you. May our paths unite us again."

Kanji walks away as the others wave goodbye to him.

"So, the Riverwood Trader huh? Let's see what's happening there."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well one of us has to do something!"

"I said no! No adventures, no theatrics, no thief-chasing!"

"What are you going to do then, huh? Let's hear it!"

"We are done talking about this!"

Kanji coughs loudly to get attention.

"Oh," Lucan, the shop owner, turns to Kanji, "a customer. Sorry you had to hear that."

Camilla, his sister, scoffs and walks away.

Kanji sighs, "It's nothing. I've just had a long day and I heard you had some imports that can soothe a guy."

Lucan shakes his head, "sorry but our stocks of Cyrodilic Brandy were stolen alongside a less-than-valuable object. Stranger still is that they didn't take any gold, just the gilded claw and some drinks."

"Gilded claw?"

"Yeah, got swindled by some pesky merchant on his way to Windhelm into buying a gold ornament that looked like a dragon claw. I hated it but could never really get rid of it. Something about that claw was special to me."

"Hmm…" Kanji scratched his chin, "Sounds like you need someone to get it back."

"We do, but those bandits seemed tough, only got a glimpse though. They were headed for Bleak Falls Barrow. You don't want to go there."

"Dragon items and culture have always intrigued me, if you'll pay me, I'll get that claw and maybe bring back a little history for you."

"That's awfully kind of you, what was your name?"

"Kanji."

"It's nice to have your help Kanji. I'm Lucan and that's my sister, Camilla."

"A pleasure to meet you Kanji," Camilla says as she offers her hand.

Kanji takes her hand, "the pleasure's all mine Ms. Camilla."

Camilla blushes a little and turns to Lucan, "so this is your plan, Lucan?"

"Yes, so now you don't have to go, do you?"

"Oh really? Well, I think your new helper here needs a guide."

"Wh… No I… Oh by the Eight, fine! But only to the edge of town!"

Camilla guides Kanji to the edge of town and points out Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Good luck, Kanji. We'll have some mead waiting for you when you come back."

"My thanks Camilla, take care!"

Kanji waves goodbye and proceeds up to the top of the mountain that holds Bleak Falls Barrow, but just as he hits the peak, he sees a group of bandits attacking a Khajiit girl. She was holding up but one of them was sneaking behind her with a dagger.

In a split second reaction, Kanji draws his bow and pulls back an arrow. He lets the arrow fly and it strikes the bandit right in the back of the head. The Khajiit finishes off the bandit she was fighting just in time to see him fall to the ground.

"What in the world?" She looks up and sees Kanji hop down to greet her.

"Hey there, you alri-" Kanji stops mid-sentence when he sees who he's talking to, "Ma'Zelas?"

"Kanji? Is that you? What in Oblivion are you doing up here?"

"I'm after something called the Gold Claw, and you?"

"Looking for something called the Dragonstone. It's a tablet that has ancient dragon burial grounds mapped onto it. Which will help with the dragons… somehow."

"Fine by me, where's Ralof?"

"Went back to Winterhold to check in with the Stormcloaks. I don't think we'll see him for a while."

"Shame. Since we're both here though, what do you say to us banding together? Seems like there's more than a few dangers in that place."

"I think that's a splendid idea. I'll lead."

Kanji nods, "right behind you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Quiet!" Ma'Zelas whispers to Kanji, "We've got more bandits…"

"Let's rush them while they're off-guard."

"I'd rather avoid more bloodshed. We can try to sneak around and… Kanji?"

"So, Soling. What do we do about Arvel?"

"Not much we can do Harknir, Bjorn already went after him. We'll have to wait for them to come back and…"

"Hey! Pay attention to my blade!"

The two bandits turn and see Kanji snap the neck of the third bandit who was watching the entrance.

"You fool! Never should have come here!"

Ma'Zelas swears under her breath and jumps out to help Kanji.

"Well ain't this a surprise! You'll make a fine rug, cat!"

Kanji scoffs, "racist pigs."

"And what are you supposed to be? Some kinda mutant wolf?"

"We're going to be your death is what we'll be!" Ma'Zelas shouts as she draws her greatsword.

Kanji nods and draws his blade. Both the bandits and Ma'Zelas stare at the blade, or rather, two blades on a single hilt. The blades were made from a fine copper-like material and shined brilliantly in the dim torch light of the caves.

"Now that oughta sell for a lot!"

"Quite the blade you have there, partner."

"Thank you, it's my own design. Now then, it seems the dance has begun!"

Ma'Zelas swings at the male bandit but just barely misses as Kanji charges the other. While he clashed with the Redguard, Ma'Zelas took notice of his style. Instead of focusing on powerful swings, Kanji swung his blade lightly, making several cuts by the time that the bandit made her first swing. Once the bandit girl realized he was focusing on speed, she lifted her shield to block but staggered back from the force of his last swing. Seeing his opportunity, Kanji switched to his bow in the blink of an eye and loosed an arrow that went straight into the right eye of the bandit woman, causing her to collapse.

Mildly mesmerized by Kanji's display, Ma'Zelas barely manages to avoid the offhand punch of her foe, but this puts her at a good position and with one swift cut to the stomach, the second of the two bandits' falls.

"Nice work Ma'Zelas."

"You are insanely reckless!" She shouts back.

Kanji shrugs his shoulders, "what can I say? I'm addicted to action."

Ma'Zelas growls at him, "addiction isn't good, Kanji."

Kanji moans and walks away, "you didn't have to follow me, you know."

"Actually, I did you bastard."

Kanji chuckles, "oh yeah, that's right."

"You're chitin dung, you know that?"

"Maybe a little…"

Ma'Zelas can't help but laugh at that.

"Glad I got your smile back, come on, there's more adventure to be had!"

As they walked through the darkened corridors, they talked in a hushed tone so as not to alert other bandits.

"That style of yours was quite unique, where did you learn it?"

"Self-taught. I thought it up when I saw Argonians fighting Dark Elves back in Black Marsh. While a lot of fighting in Tamriel focuses on power, I created my own style to counter it. I call it 'Switchblade Style'. It's meant to focus on speed above all else, quickly switching between different weapons and pressuring opponents into defense so I can find weakpoints."

"Quite deadly for a nomad…"

"Black Marsh was a dangerous place and when I left, I just didn't stop training. It came naturally to me I suppose. What about you? Where did you learn to fight?"

"Desperation mostly. I never received formal training, I just swing my sword around."

"You just swing your sword? That sounds a little dangerous don't you think?"

"Yes but what do you expect? I have no money."

"You seem like you… wait a minute, why don't you talk like other Khajiit?"

"Well, my parents died before I learned to talk and I was raised by Argonians. So I guess that's why."

"Ah, so that's why your voice has a distinct Morrowind accent."

"Solstheim actually. My family migrated after a sandstorm blew away our village. Speaking of which, your chestplate is made of stalthrim, right?"

"Yeah, a merchant from Solstheim sold it to me a few days before I arrived in Skyrim. Couldn't afford the whole set so I settled for the chest piece," he traces his finger on the crack in the center of the armor, "seems the dragon from Helgen did something to it though… Hope it holds up long enough for it to be worth nine-hundred gold."

"Huh, I… Hold it! Get down!"

Kanji lets out a slight squeal as Ma'Zelas pulls him behind a rock, "what in the blazes are you…"

"Shut up for a moment and look…"

Ma'Zelas points out a bandit in heavy armor moving towards a switch.

"One bandit? We can take him eas…" Kanji stops as the bandit pulls the switch in the ground and is shot down by a barrage of poisoned arrows, "okay, forget I said anything."

"I already do that fifty percent of the time, come on."

"Hey! You're so not invited to my birthday…"

The two leave the rock and investigate the area.

"Yup, dead as a doornail but no vitals hit, that is some lethal poison in those arrows, we'd do best to avoid it Ma'Zelas."

"Hm, symbols above and symbols on these stones… Wait, they rotate. We must have to match them up with the symbols up above."

"Yeah but one's shattered, how are we going to figure out which one the last one is?"

Ma'Zelas scowls at him and points to the tablet of a whale that lay on the ground below the shattered portrait.

"Oh…"

"Now help me move these pieces."

The two manage to move the stone statues to match the symbols and with a deep breath, Kanji pulls the lever. After a slight rumble, the metal bars lift, opening the way forward. Kanji sighs with relief and looks around.

"We did it, nice work… Ma'Zelas?"

Kanji spots Ma'Zelas hiding behind a rock, "scardey cat…"

"Pot calling the kettle black?"

"If we're done with the metaphors, get out from behind that stone phallus and move."

Ma'Zelas gets up and punches Kanji in the shoulder, "annoying kit."

"Bossy kitten."

"Tod."₁

"Lynx"

The duo finishes their playful insults and make their way deeper into the caves, occasionally fighting skeevers and other pests but never any other bandits.

"I'm not liking how quiet it is in here…"

Ma'Zelas nods, "yeah, me neither. Seems like the place just died after that last trap."

A voice sounded from the cavern, "I… Is someone coming? Is that you Harknir? Bjorn? Soling? I know I ran ahead with the claw but I need help!"

Ma'Zelas turns to Kanji, "think it's a trap?"

"Whoever he is, that guy has no way of knowing who we are, so it can't be a trick."

"Right, then you go first," Ma'Zelas pushes Kanji forward, sending him stumbling through the door.

Looking up, Kanji sees a Dark Elf trapped in thick webbing, "cost is clear, the guy actually is in trouble. Jerk…"

Ma'Zelas joins him as the Dunmer stares at them, "what? Who are you people? Never mind, just cut me down before that thing gets us!"

Kanji brushes himself off, "what thing?"

Ma'Zelas's eyes go wide.

"What? What's wrong?"

She points up with fear.

"I don't see… Oh, you can't be serious…"

A giant spider descends from its web and stares Kanji and Ma'Zelas down, a knife wound lay on its back and fire burned in the eyes of the creature.

"Ah! Kill it! Kill it!" The Dark Elf shouts.

"Alright Ma'Zelas, if we make it out of this alive… drinks are on me."

"I'm holding you to that."

With a hiss loud enough to wake the dead, the giant spider lunges forward. The two split up and surround the creature, confusing it. While it tried to figure out which one to attack, Kanji shot an arrow into one of the spider's legs. With a deafening hiss of pain, the giant spider shoots a glob of web that sticks Kanji to the wall.

"Oh gross! Seriously?!"

The spider turns to Ma'Zelas, giving off a low, threatening hiss.

"Looks like it's up to me now!"

Brandishing her blade, Ma'Zelas charged the beast with zeal in her blood. Dodging the venom, webs and fangs of the creature, she moves in close and delivers a full-force slash, spraying spider blood everywhere as the beast is cleaved in half. Kanji manages to free himself and runs over to his partner.

"That was amazing! Great job Ma'Zelas!"

Ma'Zelas gives a bow and smiles.

"If you two are done flirting with each other, can you cut me down before anything else shows up?"

"First thing's first thief, do you have the claw?"

"Yes sir! The claw, yes! I know how it works; the claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories, I know how they all fit together!"

"Great, let's cut him down."

Ma'Zelas nods and slashes at the webbing, freeing Arvel from his sticky prison.

"Sweet breath of Arkay, thank you!"

Kanji helps the thief onto his feet, "no worries, so what is the…"

Kanji is interrupted by Arvel punching him square in the jaw and taking off, "fools! Why would I share the treasure with anyone?"

Kanji spits out a bit of blood, "get that bastard!"

The two run after him at full speed, jumping over obstacles on the way. Arvel turns a sharp corner and screams, causing Kanji and Ma'Zelas to stop in their tracks. A low moan echoes through the stone hall as a withered body walks into view, skin stretched over a skeletal frame, only covered by a single iron chestplate. It held a battleaxe in its hands and stared at the pair of heroes with pulsing blue eyes.

"Do… Vah… Kiin…" It mutters in a voice like death itself.

"Why did we stop? And why did he say 'Dragonborn'?"

"He has an axe."

"I have a sword."

"Yeah? Well you're not dead and crazy."

The draugr yells in a fury and charges at them.

Kanji draws his sword and groans, "why can't this damn day end?!"

* * *

¹A tod is another name for foxes, often used when referring to a fox as a pest.


	7. Chapter 7

A draugr flies through the door leading ahead, still sparking with electrical energy from his opponents.

"I didn't know you knew lightning magic."

Kanji limps forward with Ma'Zelas behind him, "don't want to talk more than needed. Please tell me this is the end…"

Ma'Zelas sighs, "yes, please Divines, let this be the end…"

They stop when they come face to face with a large circular door.

"This must be the entrance to the Hall of Stories."

"Another puzzle?" Ma'Zelas whimpers.

Kanji sighs, "we just got to get through here, grab your Dragonstone and get out."

With the help of Arvel's journal and the Gold Claw, the two manage to figure out the trap and the door opens into the Hall of Stories.

Ma'Zelas's jaw drops, "I don't know what I was expecting but… this place is beautiful."

"It's just… It's just absolutely gorgeous."

It truly was. Blue, glowing mushrooms illuminated the cave, revealing fantastic ancient architecture with moss elegantly draped over it. Water glistened in the glowlight and gave a soothing trickle that echoed. Greenery was everywhere and they were the first two people in centuries to see it.

Kanji turns to Ma'Zelas, "worth the trip?"

"Close but no, I want to leave now."

"Well the Dragonstone should be somewhere in this room. Guess it's time to scavenge."

Ma'Zelas nods and they split up to search the room. Kanji goes up onto the ruined structure and pulls a torch out since the mushroom light didn't quite make it inside. As he walks in, he begins to recognize some of the carvings in the walls.

"Wait, this is dragon tongue… Hey Ma'Zelas! I think I found a clue!"

Ma'Zelas puts down the chest she was about to open and looks inside the structure, "what did you get Kanji?"

"Dragon speak, I think I can read this, it might hold some clue to where the Dragonstone is hidden, or at least its purpose."

"Well then, read it!"

Kanji takes a deep breath and focuses, "het nok faal vahlok, deinmaar do dovahgolz, ahrk aan fus do unslaad, rahgol ahrk vulom,"₁

After reading the final part of the writing, Kanji stops in fear.

Ma'Zelas looks at him, "okay, cool but what does that mean?"

A large crack erupts from behind them. A low moan comes from the broken coffin that lay in front of the structure. A muscular, decayed hand grabbed the side of the coffin and pulled up a hulking form of a draugr. No less than seven feet tall, equipped with rusted iron armor and a helmet with horns the size of a dagger. The normally blue eyes of draugr was replaced with billowing purple smoke coming from its dead eye sockets. It picked up a greatsword that lay in its coffin and stared the two adventurers down.

"It means we're in serious trouble…"

* * *

¹Translation: "Here lies the guardian, keeper of the Dragonstone, and a force of unending, rage and darkness."


	8. Chapter 8

"Do... Vah… Kiin!"

"Why does everyone keep calling us that?"

"Maybe because you won't shut up about dragons and actively speak their language?"

"Touché."

The draugr roars and charges at the two weary adventurers.

"Split up!" Kanji shouts.

Ma'Zelas and Kanji head in opposite directions just in time to avoid the wild overhead swing of the draugr overlord. Kanji combat rolls to the side and quickly pulls out his bow and fires an arrow that lodges itself in the draugr's arm. As the zombie-like creature staggers from the shot, Ma'Zelas charges at it with her own greatsword in an attempt to decapitate the beast. However, the draugr manages to avoid the incoming attack and unleashes its most devastating ability.

"Fus… Ro Dah!"

A shockwave erupts from what grudgingly passes for a mouth on the draugr and sends Ma'Zelas flying backwards. The draugr walked closer to her prone form, sword raised high to finish her off. However, a duel-bladed sword shot out from its chest.

"I think the person you're looking for… Is me!"

Kanji pulled the sword out of the back of the draugr and tossed it to Ma'Zelas, "hey, kitty cat! Let's go for a round trip!"

Ma'Zelas caught the blade and grinned, "You've got it!"

As the draugr staggered, completely stunned by the stab, Ma'Zelas shoulder-clocked it, causing it to tumble into the wall covered in the dragon language. Then, she spun the blade sideways to Kanji, who caught it and tossed it with such force that it impaled the draugr to the wall, finally killing it.

"Whew… that went better than expected."

"Yeah, but I'd better search it for the Dragonstone."

Ma'Zelas walked over to the creature and pulled a tablet from a pocket on its shoulder armor. As she did so, the word 'fus' on the wall began to glow blue and just as she noticed it, the word erupted in a pulse of energy that circled around her, going into her skin and causing her to spasm as if she had a stroke.

When the energy pulse subsided, Ma'Zelas began to fall, only to be caught at the last minute by Kanji.

"Hey! You okay? Come on, say something!"

Ma'Zelas sleepily opens her eyes, "Wh-what happened?"

"Some kind of magical trap on the word wall, I got you though."

Ma'Zelas smiles, "thanks Kanji…"

With that, she falls asleep and Kanji takes her back to Riverwood.

Two hours later, Ma'Zelas wakes up in a bed. After studying her surroundings, she discovers that a chest with a note lay next to a stairwell leading down.

 _Hey Ma'Zelas, hope you had a good nap. I managed to collect a few goods from the cave after I brought you back. Some new armor ought to do you some good if you plan on having more adventures. I also got the Dragonstone sent to Whiterun, I'll be waiting for you so we can go there and see what's what with that tablet. Many thanks for joining me in that dungeon, I don't think I would've made it out without you._

 _-Kanji_

After reading the note, Ma'Zelas smiled and opened the chest.

Downstairs, Kanji was enjoying a nice bottle of Cyrodilic Brandy with Lucan and Camilla as he told the tales of his journey into Bleak Falls Barrow.

"Oh my, you two came up with that strategy right on the spot?" Camilla asked.

"We did, it's not perfect but if we decide to journey Skyrim together, I want to expand the idea a bit."

"Sounds like you're both ready for quite the adventure," Lucan commented, "I wish I was young enough to try my hand at that again…"

"Oh don't be like that Lucan, we've run the Riverwood Trader for too long for you to even think of such a thing!"

"Okay Camilla, fair enough."

"Hey, I wonder when my partner in crime is going to wake up."

As if on cue, Ma'Zelas walks downstairs and for the first time, Kanji actually got an unobscured view of her. When he had first met her, his vision was blurry from the attack on Helgen, she was too far away to see clearly when she was going to be executed, the snow has covered her face at the entrance to Bleak Falls Barrow and she was almost completely covered in darkness while they were in said cave.

Kanji instantly lost his breath, her golden fur shone beautifully in the candlelight, her bright green eyes practically glowing in response. She walked with a strong stride and wore the armor he had found for her. On her back rested the Ancient Nordic Greatsword of Frost that had been wielded by the final enemy of their journey. Heavy iron armor still showed off her slim frame and Kanji hadn't been able to find a helmet so her feline face was still proudly held high after their victory.

Kanji had never fallen head over heels for anyone before, but now he understood what it was like to have an attraction to someone.

"Kanji? Kanji, are you alright?"

Kanji snapped back into line, " _Ahem_ , yes, I'm okay."

Ma'Zelas made her way to the table and sat next to him, "I believe you promised me a drink?"

Kanji nodded and handed her a bottle of Nord Mead, which she began drinking vigorously.

Lucan spoke up, "thanks to you two, the Riverwood Trader is back to the way it used to be!"

"It's so nice to have the claw back where it belongs, thank you both."

"It was our pleasure, but we probably should get going now, wouldn't want the Jarl to wait for us now would we?"

Ma'Zelas nodded, "right, thank you for your hospitality, may your road lead you to warm sands!"

After goodbyes were said, Kanji and Ma'Zelas took the road along the White River to Whiterun capital. As they walked, they agreed that they would be partners while traveling Skyrim, but neither of them knew exactly what lie ahead of them…

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
